Caught With Their Pants Down
by AlexisChristofori
Summary: Fang and Serah learn a valuable lesson in attaching bells to apartment doors when Lightning catches them in the process of forfeiting a bet made by all four of them. Sundae!


_Author's Note: My mildly smutty entry for the FangXVanilleXLight contest, this is a cautionary tale against being sneaky. Or something. It's probably an excuse to write fun things about Sundae (because if Lightning, Fang, and Vanille are Neopolitan, then with a Serah-cherry on top it makes a Sundae!). It's my first time writing for these four, so I'd love any feedback on their in-characterness in particular!_

It was with more than a little bit of trepidation that Serah closed the door behind them, then flipped the lock closed. The apartment was wonderfully cool in comparison to the summer air beyond its walls, and Serah leaned back against the door and breathed it in for a moment. Eyes closed, she listened as Fang bustled off through the apartment, checking to make doubly sure that neither Lightning or Vanille were home for some reason. _Fang_ was confident they weren't, and they really weren't supposed to be, but Serah was less certain.

Well, that probably wasn't accurate; she was just more concerned than Fang was. But that wasn't unusual either.

"Yup, just us," Fang announced, poking her head back into the foyer.

Serah's eyes fluttered open and she offered a nervous smile. "Sorry, I know they're not supposed to be, but..." She fidgeted as she slipped her backpack off and dropped it beside the door. "W-what if we're caught...?"

Fang just chuckled in answer as she crossed the small space and reached out, hand open and palm up. "We'll be fiiiiine," she answered with a wink. "Light'n Vanille won't be back for hours. And _you're_ supposed to still be in school, so they wouldn't even suspect!"

That didn't address what would happen if they were _caught,_ but it was still nice and logical, made complete sense. There was no reason to think one of the other two would catch them, was there? Lightning was on the clock until 5, and Vanille's shift didn't end until half an hour after that. It was pure chance that Fang's day off coincided with the day the high school's principal passed away of heart failure and they were released from classes half a day early.

Of course, they would probably see it in the paper, but by then it would have been a few days and they probably wouldn't question it...

Probably.

Though her stomach squirmed with nerves and doubt, Serah placed her hand in Fang's, and the woman closed her fingers around her wrist and tugged her into the living room and into an embrace. "Besides," Fang murmured, her lips soft against the edge of Serah's ear, "I don't think either of 'em would come up with any _hard_ punishment for losin' the bet. And it'd mean they don't have t'keep playin' either."

Serah squirmed a little, partly in indecision and partly in growing anxiousness. It was true, she definitely couldn't imagine _Vanille_ picking a harsh punishment for losing their bet. Lightning could probably think of something, but she also had a definite soft spot for Serah that the younger girl had no compunction against using when she could...

And it had already been a week and a half! That was still an accomplishment, wasn't it?

"And I don't think I can go much longer," Fang purred, echoing Serah's thoughts to a degree. Strong fingers flitted across her uniform shirt, leaving undone buttons in their wake, and Serah's breath caught in her throat. "I don't think you can either, little love."

Serah _wanted_ to resist, _wanted_ to last the entire month's duration of the bet, or at least wait for one of the other two to give in to Fang first. But at the same time, it had _been a week and a half_... A bet to see who could go a month without sex was a silly idea anyway! Who _needed_ to go that long? It proved nothing! Nothing at all!

She gasped quietly when Fang's fingers parted the simple white shirt and splayed across her stomach. They traced little circles as her breath fluttered and came in abrupt starts and stops. Soft lips nibbled delicately at her ear, and her feet moved of their own accord as Fang led them toward the loveseat in the living room. It had earned its name a thousand times over since the four of them had moved in together those few years ago.

Without any form of grace, Fang collapsed onto the edge of the piece of furniture, and her hands settled on Serah's hips just long enough to guide her to stand in front of her. Then those long calloused fingers began to pluck at her shirt, tugging it out from where it was tucked into her skirt. Her hands wandered up her sides, just the tips of her fingers dragging across her skin, and Serah's shirt fell from her shoulders to gather in a pile on the floor.

More quickly than Serah would have thought natural, Fang's hands were back on her waist, searching for and finding the zipper on the side of her knee-length school skirt. With a murmured 'ah-ha' she gave it a tug and the material loosened and fell. The dark-haired young woman leaned forward, gently raising first one of Serah's feet, and then the other, scooting the discarded garment away and raining a myriad of kisses upon her stomach.

To Serah's utter mortification, that was all it took for Fang to get the first moan out of her. _'A week and a half is too long!'_ Serah cried mentally as she felt her entire body warm with a blush. Her eyes were closed, but the way Fang chuckled, deep and low in her throat, she knew she could see it.

Frustratingly, Fang took her time. Fingertips sketched aimless designs up and down her thighs, dragging her fingernails gently from the back of her knees to the bottom of her panties and then back down. Serah squeaked at the feeling of Fang's tongue darting out, lapping at her navel, before blazing a trail downward. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of Serah's simple underwear, and her teeth took hold of the front and then they too fell limp around her legs, only held up by the young woman's lips and teeth, and Serah shivered at the feeling of cool air against her skin.

* * *

For all that she was taking her sweet time, it was not entirely because Fang was a patient woman. No, it was partly for the enjoyment of further building the anticipation; knowing what Serah more and more desperately wanted, and keeping it _just_ out of reach; there was certainly enjoyment in that, for the both of them.

Because Fang _never_ failed to deliver. She took quite a bit of pride in that, among other things.

Fang let the panties drop to the floor, and took a solid grip on Serah's rear with each hand to pull her closer. The girl stumbled forward and gasped in quiet surprise as Fang bent lower and pressed a little kiss to Serah's waiting lips, her nose brushing through the light pink curls above it. So like her sister's, but a little lighter, more neatly trimmed. Her tongue flicked out, the very tip of it tracing from the bottom of the girl's slit to the top, and placed a little kiss on the bundle of nerves that crowned the flower.

She had little warning before Serah's knees gave out to anticipation and she dropped to a kneel between Fang's legs. The brunette barely had time to snap her head back and avoid cracking her skull against Serah's. The smaller girl braced herself against Fang's legs, her hands just above her knees, and blinked up only half-aware at Fang. Fang blinked back, then burst into laughter.

"I guess I ought to take it a little slower, huh?" she asked, cupping Serah's cheek with one hand and leaning in to give her a little kiss of apology. She could feel Serah's tongue lap at the tip of her own, and knew she could taste herself on it. "Sorry 'bout that, little love." Still grinning at her, Fang leaned back a little bit against the cushioned loveseat and stroked her thumb along Serah's cheek.

"Though, since you're already sittin'..." The native Pulsian slid forward a little in her seat, spreading her legs a bit wider under Serah's hands.

The younger Farron blushed a little bit darker, probably out of embarrassment for the previous moment's incident more than anything, and nodded with an infectious eagerness. "An' when you're done, maybe **you** should be the one to sit so I can have my fun without interruption, eh?"

"S-sure. Sorry, Fang," Serah answered, her cheeks almost a match for her hair.

Fang stroked her cheek again, then brushed a few locks of delicate pink out of her eyes and smiled at her. "Don't apologize. It's been a little while," she answered with a wink as she let one hand settle on the top of Serah's head, absently winding a lock of hair around one finger.

Under her lover's half-lidded gaze, Serah raised her hands eagerly to the woman's waist, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans with practiced ease. Fang raised her hips when she felt her jeans loosen, and Serah tugged both them and the pair of silken boxers Fang wore beneath down. She raised her legs so Serah could take them off entirely, but the smaller girl only slipped them off of one before simply pushing the rest out of the way, leaving them to hang around one ankle.

Fang chuckled and slipped a little further down the loveseat, her hips perched on the very edge, and gently guided Serah down. The high school junior leaned forward, warm cheeks brushing against the inside of Fang's thighs, breath stirring the coarse curls between them. Fang groaned as she felt soft lips against the inside of one thigh, little kisses painting a line until they landed agonizingly softly where Fang needed them most.

She leaned her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes. Gentle, but insistent, she guided Serah closer, and sighed with satisfaction as the girl's tongue lapped at the gathered dampness, then slipped, just the tip, between her folds. _"That_ hits the spot, little love," Fang groaned in appreciation.

Serah made a noise in response and pushed her tongue a little deeper, the tip of her nose brushing electrically against Fang's clit. Fang's eyes fluttered open as a soft groan forced its way out of her, and she froze. Looming upside down in her vision was another gorgeous pink-haired young woman, though older than Serah. "Oh-" Serah's tongue thrust deeper, and Fang's hips bucked up off the loveseat eagerly, entirely of their own accord, _"shit."_

The inflection was misunderstood by Serah, apparently, as she went about her task yet more energetically, thrusting her tongue deeper, curling the tip up to explore, then pulling it out entirely to lap at the swollen petals. "S-Serah, stop," she urged, voice breaking embarrassingly as she stared up into Lightning's eyes.

"Stop?" The voice between her legs was confused, and Fang let her hand fall to rest on one thigh as she felt Serah raise her head. "Oh."

Silence reigned.

"Um, hi, Claire."

"You're back early, Sunshine."

Heaving a weary sounding sigh, Lightning pushed off the back of the loveseat and strolled purposefully around the edge to perch on the arm nearest to Fang. On the floor, Serah scrambled out from between the brunette's legs and reached for the little pile of clothing that was hers. Lightning's booted foot beat her, though, trapping the garments against the carpet. Fang closed her legs and tried to look casual as she watched the Farron sisters.

Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and looked from girl to woman and back again. "Only a week and a half? Really?"

Serah cringed a little bit at her sister's tone, but Fang just grinned up at her and kicked her legs up on the coffee table. "What can I say? The three of you've spoiled me! I'm only mortal, Light."

The police officer snorted and shook her head before slipping off the loveseat's arm. She offered a hand to Serah, who took it and let her pull her to her feet. Fang watched with satisfaction as the brief greeting kiss turned a little longer and more passionate, and caught the occasional glimpse of Lightning's tongue as she lapped around the edges of Serah's lips, getting a little taste of Fang. _'And to think she acts like she ain't feelin' the strain.'_ Fang chuckled to herself.

Lightning leaned across Fang's legs to greet her in a similar fashion, and Fang was able to confirm that it was indeed herself that Lightning had been cleaning off her sister's lips. "So, what's got you home so early, anyway?"

"One of the newer boys' uncle died of heart failure or something today, so he switched me the rest of my shift today and tomorrow if I'll cover for him so he can go to the funeral."

Behind Lightning, Serah snapped her fingers ruefully and Fang cocked her head to one side so she could see the younger girl. "Somethin' wrong, Serah?"

Lightning, too, turned to look at her sister, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Serah answered the inquisitive look with an apologetic smile, more directed at Fang than at her sister. "I forgot you worked with my principal's nephew..."

The pink-haired girl clasped her hands in an exaggerated prayer of forgiveness and bowed her head in Fang's direction. "Sorry, Fang; if I'd only remembered..."

Fang made a face and waved a hand dismissively at her. "Nah, it's as much my fault for beggin'. Though if you wanna take _all_ the blame and punishment..." She trailed off suggestively, and put on her best puppy dog face.

Serah, clearly, was having none of it. To Fang's amusement she stuck her tongue out at her and stepped closer to Lightning. "Nuh-uh, it was _definitely_ a group effort."

"Well, actually, I only saw you _doing_ anything," Lightning pointed out, her voice never rising above the almost-bored tone that she took in almost all things. Fang had been with the sisters long enough that she could catch the slight hint of teasing in her smooth voice, though, and she grinned as Serah flushed and grabbed one of her sister's hands in both of her own to tug pleadingly.

Before Serah could try to defend herself (or accidentally dig herself deeper in her flusteredness), Fang spoke up instead. "If you think for a minute that Light believes I could get you out of your skirt and actually restrain myself from doin' _anything,_ you've got another think comin'." She grinned and winked at Serah who blinked back at her, then blushed a little and closed her mouth.

The older Farron nodded soberly, but the corner of her mouth was slightly quirked in a well-guarded smile. "So when Vanille gets home, she and I will sit down and figure out your one month punishments, as we agreed."

With a great sigh, Fang leaned back against the loveseat again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, little love, but I think we're gonna regret this."

* * *

Three days later, Light stirred a little in bed as she felt the space immediately beside her shift down, and then up, then the blankets fell down around her. It was not quite as warm as it had been a moment ago; Fang's comforting form had disappeared. A smaller shift from the other side of the bed was likely indication that Serah had gotten up as well, and Lightning smiled a little to herself as she snuggled deeper into the blankets and the many pillows, and slipped both arms around Vanille's smaller form, still asleep on her other side.

She slipped back into sleep for a little while, exactly how long she wasn't quite sure, but the second time she woke it was fully and immediately. For _this_ she was looking forward to. "Alright, rise and shine, Sunshine, Vanille."

Fang's voice carried a note of amusement as well as the much stronger trepidation, and Lightning put on her usual mask over the grin that fought for dominion over her lips. As she sat up in bed she gave Vanille's shoulder a little shake, rousing the heavier sleeper, and then scooted back so she could lean against the pillows. It was difficult to ignore the cool air on bare skin, but it was worthwhile to appear nonchalant.

And to tempt Fang a little bit, too. There was always that.

Standing at the foot of their grand bed, the first thing they had really splurged their collective earnings on, stood Fang, reporting for duty on the first day of her punishment. Serah was nowhere yet to be seen, but by the sounds filtering in from down the hall, Lightning assumed she was still in the kitchen, probably continuing to cook.

Rather than her usual morning and weekend attire of somewhere between nothing and sweatpants and tanktop, Fang wore an elaborate looking and relatively expensive (given their disposable income) maid's outfit. Although primarily black, the lace on the collar, sleeves, and poking out from beneath the skirt was white and sky blue, with a white apron and blue trim overlaying the front of it. The sleeves were short and puffy, looking almost like pauldrons at her shoulders. The scoop neckline was deep and lace-edged, and the material was just tight enough to look a little uncomfortable around Fang's considerable bosom. As she gazed impassively at the generous cleavage, Lightning made a note to let the fabric out just a little bit. Beneath the apron, the uniform was almost corset-like around the waist, doing its good part in supporting Fang's assets, and accentuating her hips. The skirt, if it actually hung down, would have been almost knee length, but the amount of lace beneath it kept it puffed up so that, despite Fang's efforts to push it down, it left most of her long legs bare, with the lace inviting one's gaze to see how deeply they could see.

It was, Lightning thought, an excellent purchase. Particularly since Fang seemed to _loathe_ wearing it, though good naturedly.

Beside her, finally sitting up in bed as well, Vanille giggled and clapped for the taller Pulsian. "It looks great on you, Fang!"

"Yeah, yeah," she answered sourly, trying in vain to keep the skirt down as much as she could. Her scowl was softened a little by the uncharacteristic blush she wore. "Breakfast is served, by the way," she announced. When Lightning quirked an eyebrow at her, Fang swore under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Miladies."

Still grinning, like a child on their birthday, Vanille slipped out of bed and bounced (distractingly) up to Fang and stood stock still, her arms extended to either side and her chin up, affecting a look of great pride. "My robe, dear maid."

As Lightning slipped out of bed she guarded her grin with one hand and picked her own robe up off of the back of the rocking chair in the corner. The maid idea had been Vanille's part of the punishment, and she was more keen on living it up than Lightning was. Not that the police officer didn't have a few ideas of her own for their reluctant servants over the next month.

Though Fang grumbled, she seemed to be fighting off a grin the entirety of the time she helped Vanille pull the robe on over her nakedness, then belting it around her waist. With a stiff bow, Fang motioned the other two out into the hallway.

Lightning and Vanille walked the familiar hall quickly, the scent of bacon and eggs putting a spring in Vanille's step in particular, while the elixir-like scent of coffee was Lightning's driving need. Despite the strength of morning hunger in the face of a fresh-cooked breakfast, both paused at the doorway to admire the other loser of the bet, standing in front of the stove.

Serah's uniform was different from Fang's in a number of ways; though the color scheme was the same, Serah's lacked the corset, or any cloth around her middle, entirely, making it a two-piece uniform in effect. An elaborate midriff baring black and lace top, and a tight-fitting skirt that reached mid-thigh at best, split on either side all the way to the waist. How it managed to be so split and still remain tight, Lightning had no idea. But the effect, combined with the black high heels and thigh-high black stockings made Lightning hungrier than the smell of breakfast did.

"G'morning, Serah!" Vanille chirped as she bounced into the kitchen ahead of Lightning. The elder Farron was not far behind her, the both of them taking their customary places at the little round kitchen table.

Far less ruffled by the uniform than Fang was, Serah cast a bright smile over her shoulder at the three of them. "Good morning, you two! Breakfast is juuuust about done."

Looking less surly than she had earlier, Fang bustled about the kitchen, setting the table and doing her damnedest not to bend any further than was absolutely necessary in the process of getting things out of the lower cabinets.

Fortunately for Lightning and Vanille, she was largely unsuccessful.

"You did a good job picking out their uniforms, Vanille," Lightning commented as they both watched Fang pull a stack of plates out from the cabinet beside the stove. The fluffy lace and silky black material rose high enough with the motion that the black and white lace panties beneath, also a part of the uniform, were well and easily visible. "Very good job."

The red-headed young woman giggled and crossed her legs under the table. "I thought so; I'm glad you like 'em!"

It was a very special scowl that Fang aimed at Vanille as she placed their plates on the table in front of them and tugged, hard, at the edge of her skirt.

'_I do believe it's the first time I've seen her in a skirt at all,'_ Lightning reflected thoughtfully, her eyes absently following Fang's legs up from her own high heels and into the cloud of lace. She smirked a little bit. _'And probably never again, at this rate. Best make the most of the month.'_

Lightning folded her hands together over the tabletop and waited, patiently, as Serah brought the skillet over and loaded up all four plates generously with both eggs and bacon, then set the rest on a potholder in the center of the table for whoever wanted more when they were done. "Milk? I think we have orange juice, too..." Serah collected their glasses and filled them as requested, black coffee for Lightning,then finally settled into her place at the table alongside the rest of them.

Vanille grinned across the table at Lightning expectantly, and the pink-haired woman coughed lightly into one hand. Both looking differing degrees of anxious, Fang and Serah glanced at her. "For _my_ part of your punishment," Lightning began levelly, "I've decided both of you are forbidden from, ah, having a good time, without either myself or Vanille involved in doing so."

Her sister's eyes widened in both embarrassment and surprise, while Fang choked loudly on her piece of bacon. The brunette slammed a greasy hand down on the table, rattling their plates and glasses. "Now hold on a second, Lightning! That's not fair! That was the whole reason we _lost_ the bet in the first place!"

Lightning allowed herself a small smirk as she nodded at Fang. "It is, isn't it?"

Fang's mouth gaped open, then closed, as she tried to think of a response, and after a few silent moments grinned a little bit. "So, just so we're clear, what _exactly_ can't we do?"

All eyes turned to Lightning for clarification, who blinked back at Fang. When realization struck, she narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean."

"But I'd rather have it out in specifics, just to be safe."

'_Why is _she_ the one who sounds smug!?'_ Gritting her teeth, Lightning glared at the taller woman. "No orgasms unless Vanille or myself give them to you." _'Gods all damn her!'_ She _knew_ that _talking_ about it made her flustered!

Fang grinned triumphantly and dug into her scrambled eggs with surprising gusto for one who had just had her 'recreational time' limited.

"I think we ought to go get groceries when we're done eating," Lightning abruptly announced to the table, satisfied to once again hear Fang begin to choke and her fork clatter to the plate. Serah, too, muffled a horrified noise that set Vanille to laughing. "All of us. We're out of orange juice now, aren't we?" Serah nodded, and Lightning in turn smiled sweetly at Fang. "Good; and remember, Fang, your rewards are based on your performance. Be a good girl this month, okay?"

"Dammit, Light!"

"Let's not get off to a bad start, now..."


End file.
